Red Hair
by song six
Summary: Robin has his first crush, and Kid Flash is freaking out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Red Hair'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><em>My best friend has his first crush…<em>

"I'm really not sure what to do about this KF!"

_My best friend has his first crush…_

"You have to help me or this could turn into disaster! Heavy on the dis!"

_My best friend has his first crush…_

Wally stood there stupefied staring down at his shorter friend. He knew Robin was growing up, but he didn't realize two years could pass by so quickly. Since when did girls go from having cooties to becoming attractive to him? There was a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, and he didn't like it one bit.

They were just playing videogames in the lounge of Mount Justice when the younger boy confessed to him that he needed advice on dating.

"If they find out it'll be so awkward since we work together and they're older!"

"What do you mean you guys work together?" Kid Flash asked realizing that meant his crush was a superhero.

"…" Robin was actually speechless, and now he didn't know whether or not figuring out who it was Robin was ga-ga for was worth it. _It had to be either Artemis or Miss Martian_

"Alright, who is it?" Robin fumbled with the controller in his hand and stared at it for a long silence before mumbling softly how he couldn't tell him.

"Come oooooon! I'm your best friend, at least give me a hint. Does she have black, blonde, or maybe **red hair**?" _Like Miss Martian?_ Kid Flash thought as he saw Robin make a slight reaction to the last color.

"Hmmm…does she have red eyes by any chance?" he asked with a slight tint of annoyance. Robin immediately picked up this tone and looked at him shaking his head

"KF, I don't have a crush on Miss Martian if that's what you think," one would think the speedster would feel some form of relief to this, but he seemed to be more miffed over the fact Robin had a crush on **anyone** in the first place.

"Look, I should be getting back to Gotham now. It's getting late and I have school tomorrow. You need to return to Central City too."

Deciding not to pursuit the subject any further Kid Flash just groaned and tightly but quickly hugged the smaller boy goodbye before speeding off. He didn't know why he felt so angry. Maybe it was because his own best friend couldn't even tell him who he was thinking of.

When he arrived home his anger did not go unnoticed by his Aunt Iris or Uncle Barry.

"Wally, is there something you need to talk about?"

"No." Wally replied as he sped through the kitchen looking for ice cream. Unfortunately, Aunt Iris slapped his hands and sent him out telling him he would spoil his dinner.

"Well, while we're waiting for the food to be ready why don't you just talk to me about whatever is on your mind?" Barry suggested

Wally sat down in a chair across from him and slumped in his seat. He didn't feel like talking through anything. He just plain felt angry and annoyed. Why? He didn't know! Stupid hormones acting up or something…

Barry frowned at his nephew with concern. Wally didn't normally act like this, even when he was bothered by something or mad. He wondered what was getting the poor boy so worked up.

Once the meal was over the redhead finally cooled down and had gotten into a better mood. Now he was laughing at the television with his Uncle as they watched the top ten funniest moments in professional sports.

"Oh man, look at that guy scramble for the ball! This is great!" Barry smiled but then looked at him seriously not forgetting that there was something bothering him earlier.

"Mind telling me what got you in a sour mood when you came home?"

"Dick has a crush on some girl and he won't even tell ME his best friend who it is," the teen huffed crossing his arms and slumping into the couch.

Barry smiled realizing what could make Wally so worked up over this sort of matter

"Well, it's not like you always tell Dick about all of your crushes and girlfriends."

"I don't have to because it's obvious though! I'm always flirting with girls while he doesn't! And this is his FIRST crush! All he can manage to let me know is it's some redhead who works with him. Pfft…wait…" Before Barry could even remark Wally sped up to his room as a blush formed on his face.

Once he reached his room, he slammed the door closed and fell onto his bed burying his face into the blankets. Realization struck the Kid when he remembered that if it wasn't Miss Martian there was only one other red head on the team. _Me_.

Wally shook his head at super speed as he freaked out not knowing what to do. What could he do? His best friend had a crush on **him**. He who was straight and most definitely not gay!...Right?

There was no way it was possible! How could Dick even fall for him? Dick couldn't be gay, at least not for him! He knew Wally was straight. He was always hitting on all the hottest chicks, except for Artemis but she was always acting like a cow so that didn't matter.

Wally was the biggest manwhore they knew, Dick would be an idiot to ever like him.

Plus, why would Dick like him when he could like someone better? He'd admit, he's pretty darn hot and talented and awesome and no one their age could ever beat him a race! But in the end that was just his own cockiness speaking. While Dick…he was truly talented with his acrobatic skills no one could match. He was also intelligent and a great hacker too! Plus Dick was actually attractive enough to be worthy for a guy to turn gay for. With his black swishy hair, sharp features, creamy skin, startling blue eyes, toned muscles, lean body, amazing ass…

Wally lifted his head from his bed and started to slap himself in the face blushing madly. _WHEREDIDTHOSETHOUGHTSCOMEFROM?_

What was this? Was Wally West gay for his best friend too? He wasn't sure about anything at the moment. He was confused as hell and didn't even know where to begin.

He started pacing back forth through his room thinking of all the possibilities that maybe he could be gay. But when did it even start? He's been hitting on girls his whole life since the day he pulled on the pigtails of that cute blonde girl back in second grade!

But say he was gay…

On one hand, he and Dick would make a great couple. They had such dynamic, and perfect heights for cuddling time. Plus, to date someone as flexible as Dick would be pretty useful…

On the OTHER hand it could ruin their whole friendship if it didn't work out. Dick would try to make it not awkward but there's no way they could ever go back to be how they used to!

Then again, if nothing happened poor Dick would be stuck with unrequited love for him and have to suffer! The only solution of course is that they get together, fall madly in love, get married, and have amazingly fast acrobatic superhero children. Yes, that's it! That's the solution! He had to go tell Dick now before the poor boy suffered any more than he has already!

Slipping into his Kid Flash costume snuck and sped out of the house heading towards Gotham City.

"Do you see Two Face anywhere?"

"No sign yet. You've asked this at least five times now Short Pants. What's up with you?"

"N-nothing…and I don't wear short pants anymore!" Robin lied as he continued to lay on his stomach staying out of sight of any bad guys as his partner used binoculars to keep lookout at the edge. They were currently on the roof of an abandoned warehouse waiting for Two Face to make a grand appearance. Apparently, he was working for some bad guys over embezzling that had been going on in Wayne Enterprises.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing. Is it about…" but before his partner could ask any more questions a dark blur came out of nowhere and pummeled the young boy to the center of the roof.

"Robin!" his partner sprung into action and threw a batarang at the threatening blur and missed, but before she was about to jump him Robin stopped her.

"Don't worry! It's just Kid Flash….KF what are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed with his back to the ground and Kid Flash right on top of him staring down at him. He was blushing madly and wasn't sure what to say.

"Who is this?" asked his partner as she put her batarangs away and stepped towards them. Kid Flash looked up and saw it was a young girl. Obviously older than Robin, and probably older than he was as well.

She had bright blue eyes, a freckled face, and swaying **red hair**. She was tall, lean, and very pretty and adorned a uniform similar to Batman's. She could only be none other than Batgirl.

"I'm…I'm Kid Flash." Batgirl made an 'o' with her mouth, and was about to introduce herself to the speedy teen, but before she could give her hand to shake he ran off without warning.

Batgirl helped Robin up, and as he rubbed his head he looked down sheepishly embarrassed by his best friend for barging in on their stakeout. He was also embarrassed by the fact not too long ago he had been talking about Kid Flash to Batgirl and now she's met him…

"I'm sorry Babs, I have no idea why he just did that."

Batgirl just squeezed his shoulder in reassures that it was ok, and they got back to their post. Suddenly an alarm went off and it was time to swing down into action!

Meanwhile –

Wally was running all over the place not sure what to think. He was humiliated and confused. He was so sure Robin had been talking about him, but it turns out it had been about Batgirl. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before? Robin had mentioned Batgirl a couple times before. About how cool she was and annoying but still cool!

What really sucked is now Wally realized all this time he liked the Boy Wonder, but to find the feeling was not mutual is a bit devastating for the young teen.

He'd have to face him eventually. But what was he going to say? That he popped in just to say 'hi'? Now **this** was a disaster! Heavy on the dis!

When he returned home he snuck into his room and changed into his pajamas as fast as he could. He then tipped toed to his bed hoping to not wake anyone up, but when he laid down…

"Hey Wally, mind telling me where you were tonight?" _I'm so dead…_

"Oh! Uh! Heeeeey Uncle Barry. Surprise seeing you here." The elder speedster simply frowned at him before walking over to flick on the lights. He then sat down at the desk chair and crossed his arms as he stared Wally down.

"Start talking."

After explaining the whole ordeal with Dick…actually after making up a story about hearing a screaming woman and a thousand cats being stuck in tree that caught on fire and THEN telling the story about Dick, Barry buried his face in his hands. Teenagers in love, especially super powered teenagers, were a pain.

"Tell him how you feel."

"What? Ican'tdothathewould..." Wally sputtered

"You can't keep hiding your feelings forever. And you can't keep running off into the night to go confess them than change your mind. And if Dick is truly your best friend he'll be understanding. He could never hate you. You know that"

"I don't know Uncle Barry…what about Batgirl?"

"Well, you don't know for sure she's his crush if you don't ask. Making assumptions will make an…"

"Yeah yeah I know how the saying goes! But I'm just worried…I don't want to lose Dick, " Wally confessed softly. Barry's expression softened and he hugged his nephew.

"Look, it's your decision to make on whether or not you tell him how you feel. But Dick cares about you too, he would never hate you. Just do what you think feels right. Now get some sleep and I'll let aunt Iris deal with your punishment in the morning once I tell her."

"Aw! Come on Uncle Barry!'

Later that week Young Justice got together as they were about to be deployed by Batman for their next mission.

As they were about to board the bio ship Kid Flash stopped Robin, "Um, Rob, can I talk to you really quick?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow knowing it probably would explain what happened the other night

"Sure thing, but make it quick we have to go. What's it about?"

Wally looked down and shuffled his feet a bit mumbling something incoherent. This was annoying Robin so he flicked him in the nose.

"Dude!"

"Come on KF! We have to get going, either say it now or it'll have to wait til later!" _It couldn't wait_…

"Well…you see…I…" Robin groaned impatiently and was about to leave towards the ship when…

"I like you Rob. " All Robin did was stare at him. He didn't even gape or react. He just stared. This was freaking Kid Flash out.

Looking everywhere but Robin he started ramble, "omygodohmygodI'msorryIsaidthatIshouldn'…"

Suddenly he couldn't speak anymore, because something or more of **someone** was covering his lips with their own. Robin was kissing him.

Kid flash froze. His mind was swirling and he both excited, happy, whelmed, whatever…damn he was just happy! But confused too…

Pulling away he asked, "What about Batgirl?"

"What about Batgirl?" Robin asked in his own confusion

"You liked her right? Older, red head, works with you…" Robin slapped his own forehead at Kid Flash's logic before chuckling his infamous laugh,

"You're such an idiot," And walked off

"Dude!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thankyou for reading and please review!


End file.
